He'd Do The Same For Me
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A bit of Takari. This is what I think would've happened if TK was left behind on the episode, 'Guardian Angel'


He'd Do The Same For Me

**He'd Do The Same For Me**

** **

_Digi-Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in anyway shape or form.I just love it to digi-death!_

_ _

_Note: What would happen if on the episode 'Guardian Angel' TK was left behind and not Kari?I've just thought about that!There's so many episodes where something happens to Kari and she needs to be saved or something.But she's a big girl and she can take care of herself and she can save somebody too!_

_ _

The digidestined were trying to knock down a dark spire in a city but the Gardramon was giving them quite a fight.These steelheads didn't even get a scratch and the digimon were using their best attacks.They lose their energy and went back to their rookie levels.

"Let's get out of here before they level the city over us!" Shouted Yolei, scooping up Hawkmon.

"We can try again later," added Cody.

"Come on you guys," urged Davis, "we can take them!Right Veemon?"

"Huh?" Veemon mumbled.

Davis sighed, "I'll take that as a no."He was the first one to go though the TV (I can't remember the exact order everyone went through the TV, I just know that TK was in front of Kari. Does anyone remember?), followed by Cody and Yolei.

TK stopped and got behind Kari, "You go first." He said, gently pushing her to the TV.

"You're a sport, TK," Gatomon purred.

"A gentleman too," Patamon added.

"But TK," Kari said, "what about you?"

"Don't worry," he promised, "I'll be right behind you." 

"Yeah, ladies first," Patamon said, glancing at Gatomon with a slight blush.

Gatomon blushed also and meowed her thanks.

"Thanks, TK," Kari flashed him a smile right before she went in.The second after she went in, the TV was blasted.

"Or not," TK sighed.

"Uh-oh," Patamon mumbled, "that's not good, is it?"

"No," TK answered."I'll send the others an email."

**************************************************************

They all piled in the computer lab, minus one digimon and digidestined: TK and Patamon.

"Did TK make it?" Kari questioned, turning back to the computer.

"TA's stuck there?" Davis asked, relieved.

"It's TK!" Kari corrected with a sneer.

"I saw that the TV was destroyed right after we went through," Gatomon said. 

"He let us go ahead of him," Kari whispered."It could've been us left behind."

"Wow," Yolei said, "it's almost as if he knew the TV was going to get blasted."

"Yeah," Kari mumbled._TK._

_Patamon, _Gatomon thought.

"Hey look, it's an email from TK!" Yolei announced.

"What's it say?" Kari demanded.

"_Don't worry guys, I'm just fine.I'll find a way out somehow."_

"We can't just leave him there!" Kari cried.

"He can take care of himself," Davis said.

"I'm going to go get him," Kari declared. "He'd do the same for me."{And he did, didn't he?}

"But Kari!" Davis whined.

"Don't try to stop me, Davis!" she hissed.

"I wasn't," he lied, "I just thought--you'd--um, want someone to go with you?"

"Hey, I found a digiport close to TK's location," Yolei said, "I'll go with you, Kari!"

"Thanks, Yolei!" Kari said.

"Oh, Yolei," Davis grumbled.'I wanted to go with Kari.'

"Good luck, you two," Cody wished.

"Thanks, Cody," Yolei and Kari rang."DIGIPORT OPEN!"

The two girls and their digimon disappeared from view.

Davis sighed, "Well, now what am I supposed to do?" 

"We can play cards," DemiVeemon suggested.

"Yeah," Upamon added.

"No," Cody muttered, "we should tell Matt about TK."

"Let's tell Tai too," Davis said.

"How come?" Cody asked, "it's TK that's stuck there, not Kari."

"Well, she went in there to get TK so she could still be in trouble!" Davis snapped, "Besides, Tai likes me!"He put his hands on his hips.

Cody sweat dropped, "what do you mean?"

"Hey, Tai gave me his goggles, didn't he?" he demanded."Maybe he'll let me go on a date with Kari sometime!"

'You wish,' Cody thought and they left to tell Matt and Tai what happened.

****************************************************

"TK, I'm not seeing any TV's in this area," Pegasusmon said.

"Just keep looking," TK urged."We'll find one somewhere."

"TK's right in that--uh--thing," Yolei mumbled.

"Looks like one of those things you pick up and shake and then it snows," Kari commented.

"Looks about right," Yolei agreed, "Hey, Kari, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh, sure."

"Do you like TK?" she asked.

Kari blushed, "what makes you say that?"

"Anyone could go and get TK," Yolei said, "but you wanted too more than anybody.Actually, more than Davis."

"Hey, he would do the same for me," Kari said."We're part of the original digidestined team."

"But I think it's more than that," Yolei pressed with a grin."Come on, Kari, you could tell me!"

Kari swallowed and looked at the door. "How are we supposed to get into the door?" 

'Sure, change the subject,' Yolei thought.

"I have an idea," Gatomon said, "there's no spires out here, right?"

"Yeah," Kari said, "but why would that--hey--that means you could digi-volve!"She brought out her digivice, "Let's go!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…ANGEWOMON!"{AN: Yeah, I know that the digimon couldn't go to ultimate because they used the crests to 'rejuvenate' the Digiworld or something or other but Gatomon did digi-volve to ultimate on 'His Master's Voice' and besides…I think Angewomon kicks @$$!}

"Wow," mumbled Yolei, blinking."She's pretty!"

"Patamon can also change into Angemon," Kari explained.

"Is there a Angebabymon too?" Yolei asked.

"No, I don't think so," Kari said.

"Let's go inside and find TK," Angewomon commanded."CELESTIAL ARROW!"

The Celestial Arrow destroyed the lock on the gate with no problem.Angewomon stepped in and she de-digivolved back into Gatomon."Stupid control spires," she hissed.

"At least we're in," Kari said, "good work, Gatomon."

"I believe it is time to search this city in an orb," Hawkmon said.

"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO…HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…NEFERTIEMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

"We'll have luck finding them in the air," Nefertiemon informed as they took flight.

"The Gardramon are everywhere," Halsemon muttered, "they're like ants."

"Hey, I see them!" Kari shouted, "TK!TK"

"Kari!" TK yelled, "You came back for me!"

"You'd do the same for me!" Kari cried."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

Nefertiemon flew to Pegasusmon's side, "Any trouble?" she asked.

"These Gaudramon are giant walking tin cans," he muttered, "we have to stop them somehow."

"FIRE ROCKET!"

"GOLD RUSH!"

"It's Davis and Cody!" Yolei shouted, "and they brought Tai and Matt with them."

"TK, are you all right?" Matt called to his younger brother.

"Of course I am!" he called right back.

Matt looked at Tai, "I guess we weren't needed after all."

Tai shrugged, "Maybe not."

"Hey look," Yolei said, "I see something!"

"What is it?" Halsemon asked.

"It--it looks like a robot."

"It's Andromon!" Tai shouted.

"He has a dark ring," Matt said.

"We have to get rid of it," TK said. 

"Nefertiemon, I have an idea," Kari said, "fly down to Andromon."

"But Kari--," her digimon began.

"It's all right," Kari said."Let me try something."

Nefertimemon did as Kari said and de-digivovled back into Gatomon, "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Kari, wait!" TK grabbed her arm, "it might not be the same Andromon!"

"Just let me try, TK," she pleaded.

"Be careful."

"Andromon, do you remember me?" Kari inquired.

Andromon looked at her blankly.

"We all took a picture together," she said.

Andromon reached forward and picked her up by her shoulders.

"Hey, let her go!" Davis snarled.

"Wait a minute," TK said to Davis, "It might work."

"But you just--"

"Davis, shut up!" Tai grunted.

"Do you remember me?" Kari questioned again.

"I'm…trying," Andromon said.His eyes changed, "yes, Kari.I remember."He set her down and ripped off the dark ring.

"It worked!" Kari cheered.

"I will reprogram the guardramon," Andromon said and began to do the task.

"If you all just listened to me this wouldn't have happened," Davis muttered.

"Oh be quiet, Davis," Yolei groaned.

"Hey, I'm the leader," Davis said, "Tai gave me his goggles!"

'Man, what did I do?' Tai thought.

"Oh yeah, Davis?" TK said, "Well I have something of Tai's that you'll never get!"

"And what's that?" Davis demanded.

"Yeah, what?" Tai asked, confused.

TK put his arm around Kari's shoulders, "his sister!"

Tai and Matt exchanged glances and laughed.

"Whoa, you tell him, TK!" Matt chuckled.

"Kari, you're blushing!" Tai said.

Davis ripped off the goggles and attempted to give them to TK.

"Here, I'll trade ya!" Davis said.

"Davis, leave my sister alone!" Tai growled.

"Come on, TJ!" Davis urged.

"My brother's name is TK! TK! TK! TK!" Matt shouted.

"Hey, my mom baked brownies today," Cody said, "want to come?"

"Sure!" Yolei answered, "Come on guys!"

"Wait for me!" Davis started to run after them.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Kari," TK said."I probably would've been stuck here forever if it weren't for you!"

"It was nothing, TK," Kari sighed, blushing, "and besides, I know you would've done the same for me."

"Yeah," TK said, "I would."

**The End**


End file.
